Preludio de Muerte
by Rubetcas
Summary: Él era la peor pesadilla de esa noche, el peor de los enemigos, él era mi preludio de muerte. El hermano gemelo y oscuro de Naruto. Naruto -Sakura- Menma
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos… Pues andando chequeando algunas cosas por allí encontré un FF que apenas lo había escritor hace algunos años pero con otros personajes y lo cual espero sea de su agrado. Espero sus más sinceros comentarios, claro, sin ir a lo grosero.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Naruto y de lo cual no me pertenecen. Propiedad absoluta de ©Masashi Kishimoto

**Título:** Preludio de Muerte

**Aclaraciones:** Universo alterno. Serán tres partes narradas en primera persona, aludiendo al hecho presente. Luego se darán los capítulos que es el inicio todo lo acontecido.

**Género:** Supernatural - Romance - Drama

**Personajes:** Naruto – Sakura - Menma

* * *

**~oO:: PRELUDIO DE MUERTE ::Oo~**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

El mismo grito agudo me hizo estremecer sobre mi pieza.

Lo sentí como un relámpago que acababa de caer en medio del patio. El terror me caló hasta los huesos, más que el crudo frío nipones que hacía en las postrimerías de esa lluviosa noche invernal. Al cabo de unos segundos en los que temblé como si estuviera esperando mi muerte, creí que se había tratado de un mal sueño, de esos que a uno le vienen de vez en cuando y le malogran la noche.  
Cuando ya me acomodaba sobre mi pieza para volver a conciliar el sueño, sentí el rose de unos dedos por el dorso de mi brazo. Era tan frio como el hielo, tan duro como el mármol y emanaba un aroma tan delicioso.

**—Tranquila, tranquila—**me dijo al saber que me empecé a estremecer**—No hay necesidad que te muevas.**

Claro que no lo haría. Él era la peor pesadilla de esa noche, el peor de los enemigos, él era mi preludio de muerte. Menma besaba mi brazo hasta llegar a la altura de mi hombro. Sentí una mezcla de pasión y miedo a la vez.

**—Déjame tranquila—**quise tomar fuerzas suficientes para encararlo. Debía mirarlo a los ojos**—Yo tomé una decisión. Quiero estar al lado de él.**

**—¿Qué te puede dar mi estúpido hermano? Tú no eres como Karin, tú eres fuerte, llena de ilusiones y una vitalidad exquisita, mi bella dama—**sus labios besaron mi cuello, yo me estremecí de miedo.

Si había deseado permanecer en la noche, quería que él lo haga. Ese chico a quien lo consideraba la mitad de mi alma, a quien había necesitado por años, aquel con quien me sentía segura.

**—Naruto es lo que quiero. No cambiara nada, Menma.**

**—Soy más fuerte que él, poseo todo lo que un mortal anhela. Yo soy el ideal. Te lo puedo demostrar, Sakura—**sentí su lengua haciendo una especie de grafico en mi cuello, la punta de aquello estaba enmarcando dos pequeños puntos. Así, dos colmillos intentaron reemplazarlo, él quería hacerme suya a la fuerza**—Mi dama, esto será al principio doloroso, pero luego será una sensación muy esplendida. Te lo prometo.**

Quise salir corriendo, quise huir de sus brazos que me empezaron a tomar de la cabeza y acomodarlo encima de su pecho. Quería gritar a todo pulmón y que Naruto me oyera. Sin embargo, Menma colocó su dedo en mis labios, besó mi frente para seguir en mi cuello.

No quería que me muerda. No quería pertenecerle por toda la eternidad. Yo quería ser como su especie siempre y cuando, Naruto sea el me que transformara. Sí, anhelaba ser como mi Namikaze, vivir por la eternidad a su lado, vivir y ser feliz y hacerle feliz. Un lugar donde solo podía existir Naruto y yo…

… Pero, tuvo que aparecer Menma, el hermano gemelo y oscuro de Naruto. Aquel día en que yo iba a conocer a la persona que mi rubio consideraba su madre, solo aquel momento cambió las riendas de nuestros caminos. Bastó en verme para meterse en la cabeza de que yo debía ser para él; dándome todos los beneficios y amores que una mujer deseaba. Amor, joyas, pasión, popularidad, mucho dinero….y una eterna vida. Convertirme en la Reina de las Sombras.

**—Menma…**

**—Calla, solo relájate. Lo hare lo más suave posible, después de esto solo seremos tú y yo—**besó mis labios y yo caí en esa droga que emitía, en ese sabor tan dulce, tan mortífero.

Pude dejarme caer en sus brazos, en sus palabras, en sus propuestas, en sus promesas, pero mi corazón le era fiel al único hombre… bueno…lo que una vez fue. No podía traicionar a Naruto. No podía unirme a Menma, no quería depender de su sangre para siempre y mucho menos ser su juguete manipulable.  
Mi mente, mi ser y mi todo calló en la confusión. Por más que lo intentaba, mis labios no podían pronunciar el nombre de mi vampiro, no podía llamar ni siquiera a mi amigo, al que prometió cuidarme.

¡Naruto ayúdame!

Casi con la mente o por obra y gracia del cielo, las ventanas de mi dormitorio salieron disparadas a causa del tremendo golpe. Entonces, supe quién lo había hecho.

**—Sí que los Nefilims son una verdadera molestia—**dijo Menma que se apuró en pararse, me dejó en la cama**—Creí que esto sería entre Naruto y yo. Tú no tienes parte en esto, a no ser que también desees a Sakura.**

**—Una de las cuantas cosas que odio de los vampiros es justamente su testarudez y no saber que su especie debe acatar nuestros tratados—**el joven nefilim había dado un paso.

**—Sakura…—**la voz de él me llegó como una linda melodía**—Ven.**  
Mi cuerpo tomó postura. Ya estaba de pie, pasé al lado de Menma y tomé de la mano a mi amigo el nefilim.

**—¿Dónde está Naruto?—**le pregunté

**—Ahora no Sakura. Solo ocúpate de permanecer a mi lado. Me sería terrible que esto salga mal—**Neji caminó con sutileza mientras que, con mucho esfuerzo, sus alas se alzaron, yo quedé bajo ellas.

**—Mira Hyuga, solo dame a mi compañera.**

**—Va contra mis principios en dártela, Menma. Además, tengo entendido que Naruto es parte de ella. Sales sobrando.**

**—¡Él no está a mi altura, maldito nefilim!—**la voz soprano del vampiro fue devastadora, su rugido me llegó hasta lo más profundo de mi mente.

No sé en qué momento paso todo. Neji y Menma estaban frente a frente, sus manos golpeaban a las otras del contrincante. Yo solo me quedé quietita y preocupada a la vez.

Sabía, por Naruto, que Menma se alimentaba de la sangre humana solo para obtener más Poder y que también se había sometido a los cuidados de un demonio mayor, muy al contrario de mi rubio que solo se bastaba del fluido de los animales o alguna bolsita de sangre donante. Mientras que Neji solo se alimentaba de las emociones de los humanos puesto que yo, la más cercana, no emitía el sentimiento más fuerte y poderoso (convencionalmente en rango de batalla). Odio. Así que las cartas estaban en mi contra. Menma podía matar a Neji…Pero, me había equivocado.

El Namikaze había sido golpeado en el estómago, su cuerpo estaba pegado en la pared de mi habitación, destruyendo el inmenso espejo victoriano que mi abuelo me había mandado hacer. Sin embargo, algo más me causó miedo, algo que Menma mostró en sus perfectos labios.

**—Quisiera saber si…—**se detuvo al cabo se ponía de pie y limpiaba su elegante y aristocrático traje**—…tu preciosa hermana está de acuerdo con esto.**

¡Oh no! ¡No! ¡Todo menos eso! Había olvidado su presencia. Ella no podía verse involucrada, ni siquiera sabía que estaba metida en tremendo embrollo. Quería suplicarle que se detuviera, pero Menma desapareció.

**—Maldición—**masculló Neji**—No puedo dejar que el tratado siga rompiéndose**—dijo para sí mientras me tomaba para llevarme en brazos.

**—Neji, por favor, no permitas que esto ocurra—**lo dije muy suplicante**—Mi hermana no.**

Él voló, sabía donde podía hallar a Menma. Afuera en el patio, con este aterrador frio. Pues tal y como lo pensé, el vampiro tenía su postura digna de la realeza, su perfil bien marcado y tentativamente hermoso, pero mis ojos quedaron clavados en la persona que estaba entre sus brazos.

**—Dime Sakura ¿Acaso sabe ella que somos?—**su pregunta era muy dulce y burlesca**—¿Acaso sabe en qué lio te metiste?—**mi hermana estaba con los ojos desorbitados, su boca estaba tapado por una de las pálidas manos de Menma**—Shizune no puede creer que su menor hermana es la causa de esto.**

**—¡Suéltala!—**chillé**—¡Toma mi sangre, mi cuerpo! ¡Deja a Shizune fuera de esto!—**avancé hacia él con la mayor intención del mundo. El cambio entre las dos.

**—Menma deja a esa mortal. Estas rompiendo el tratado.**

**—Querido Neji, no hay nada que tu especie pueda hacer. ¿Acaso tu padre pudo con mi el mío? Sabemos que ambos murieron, sabemos que mi padre tenía toda la ventaja posible si no hubiera sido por esa maldita mujer que lo traicionó—**sus palabras parecieron herir a mi amigo**—Intentas remediar algo que no está en tu destino. Mírate, eres un ángel caído. Eres una criatura como yo.**

**—Tus palabras se basan sin fundamentos.**

**—¿Quieres pelear y renacer lo que una vez pasó? La batalla entre un Nefilim y un Vampiro ¿Qué dices?—**la sonrisa de Menma se agrando tanto que pasó sus labios por el delgado y suave cuello de mi hermana.

¿A dónde iba con todo esto? ¿Por qué quería herir a Shizune? Estúpida, sabía de antemano la respuesta, él me lo dijo: _«Aunque huyas, siempre habrá un motivo por el cual estés en este pueblo. Ese motivo te amarra aquí. Tu hermana, tan bella y tan apetitosa…Podía ser que su pequeña vida terminé aquí, por tu causa»._

Estaba paralizada que no me percaté del tremendo choque y el sonido estruendoso.

Naruto yacía frente a mí, dándome la espalda y Neji que se puso a su lado.

**—¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura?—**esa dulce y protectora voz, a la que tanto amaba con locura.

**—Sí, pero Shizune…**

**—Neji ¿podrías hacerte cargo de esto?**

**—Cuidar de los mortales es mi trabajo. Solo permíteme que estrangule a tu hermano.**

**—No, Menma es mío. Te daré a la chica y la llevarás lejos junto a Sakura—**vi que ambos intercambiaron miradas**—Sakura—**me dijo a medida que me tomaba de la mano y la besaba**—Estarás bien, Shizune y tú estarán seguras.**

Yo intenté decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y que me sería tremendamente difícil verlo pelear en contra de Menma, pero él ya se había desaparecido. Todo fue rápido, Menma se fue en contra de su hermano, de un tirón pudo tomar entre sus brazos a mi hermana, la cual seguía en estado de shock.

**—¡Neji vete!—**rugió mi Namikaze que había sido embestido por su hermano**—¡¿Qué esperas?!.**

El nefilim tomó a mi hermana con su brazo izquierdo apoyándola a su lado y a mí con el derecho, sus aladas dieron fuertes ráfagas para tomar el vuelo; sin embargo, yo no quiera dejarlo solo. No si Menma se había alimentado de mucha sangre humana y había aprendió secretos de aquel demonio mayor.

**—¡Déjame con él!—**exigí a mi alado amigo**—¡Naruto me necesita! ¡Necesita de mi sangre!**

**—¡No compliques la cosas!—**su voz podía asustar a muchos si lo enfadaban y sí que lo estaba**—Si tanto lo amas como dices, entonces deja que maté a su corruptible hermano…Es la única forma en que ustedes puedan ser felices.**

Y así lo deseaba, pero no quiera perderlo. ¡¿Es que no comprenden la fuerza superior de Menma?!. Él puede crear una tremenda confusión y poder matarte psicológicamente, esos rojizos ojos pueden matar, pero Naruto solo podía cambiar de forma y leer mentes ¿con eso ganaría? Pues no. Mi sangre solo sería su arma.  
No dije nada mas, sentí las gotas de lluvia en mi rostro. Estaba en plena tormenta, un perfecto ambiente para una macabra batalla. ¿Por qué todo pasaba así? ¿Qué podía hacer yo si el maldito de Sasuke lo mataba?

¡Yo misma asesinaría a ese idiota! O ¡Yo misma acabaría esta batalla!

Sí, yo tenía la última decisión. Si tan solo Naruto hubiese aceptado mi propuesta de ser como él, vivir en las sombras…Pero no, él quería que siguiera siendo humana, normal y tener todo lo que quisiera. Sin embargo, él no entendía y lo único que quería era estar a su lado, para siempre, por toda la eternidad. Solo él y yo.

_**—Sakura…—**_escuché una voz, esa voz. ¡Naruto, era Naruto!. Estaba usando su poder.

**—¡Volvamos Neji!—**exigií sin alzar mucho la voz, Neji poseía una súper audición**—¡Naruto está herido!.**

**—¡Cállate Sakura!—**por primera vez habló mi hermana y observé sus furiosos, confusos y miedosos ojos.

Pero, Neji parecía no interesarle mis palabras, no, parecía no estar atento a lo que hacía. Estábamos descendiendo

**—¡Neji ¿Qué te pasa?!—**chillé al ver como perdíamos vuelo.

Mi amigo solo nos envolvió con sus alas mientras dimos un brutal aterrizaje. Escapé de su abrazo para ver lo que le pasaba. Shizune me imitó, pero esta vez, ella empezó a examinarlo.

**—¿Qué te ocurre?—**pregunté mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

**—Déjenme, salgan de aquí—**con dificultad me respondió**—¡Maldición, huyan!**

**—Sakura…**—mi hermana puso las manos en la espalda del nefilim, su voz sonaba asustada**—…es veneno.**

Y en medio de su columna vertebral, yacía clavada un jeringa con un liquido amarillento, de apoco se introducía en el cuerpo de Neji que solo se retorcía del dolor. Intenté sacársela, pero esa cosa estaba muy impregnada, Neji nos apartó bruscamente a cuestas de su debilidad.

**—¡Váyanse de aquí!**—gritó con mandato**—¡Menma no está solo y ustedes solo traerán dificultades!.**

**—¿Quién acompaña a Menma?—**exigí respuesta, pero no era necesario.

Una risa escalofriante se oyó entre los árboles, un risa que podía reconocerla. Era tan inteligente y persuasivo que trajo compañeros, Menma se había unido con la persona que más odio tenía…Aquel que asesinó a mis padres…Era él… ¡El maldito Fenómeno!

* * *

_**Bueno eso es todo por el momento...Espero les agrade.**_

_**Bye bye**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todos…Aquí paso a dejarles el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios.**_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Naruto y de lo cual no me pertenecen. Propiedad absoluta de ©Masashi Kishimoto

**Título:** Preludio de Muerte

**Aclaraciones:** Universo alterno. Serán tres partes narradas en primera persona, aludiendo al hecho presente. Luego se darán los capítulos que es el inicio todo lo acontecido.

**Género:** Supernatural - Romance - Drama

**Personajes:** Naruto – Sakura - Menma

* * *

**~oO:: PRELUDIO DE MUERTE ::Oo~**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Era él… ¡El maldito Fenómeno!

Sentí las ganas de abalanzarme sobre él y matarlo con mis propias manos, pero eso sería una gran locura puesto que Orochimaru no era normal, no era humano como yo.

**—Una buena caza—**sus afilados dientes se dejaron ver en esa espeluznante sonrisa**—Cuanto tiempo niñas. Me parece increíble cómo han crecido. Están bellísimas como su madre.**

**—¡Vete al infierno fenómeno!—**grité con mucho valor aunque sabía perfectamente que eso no me serviría y Neji solo me seguía empujando con una de sus alas**—¡¿Qué le hiciste a Neji?! ¡¿Qué le has inyectado?!**

**—Uno de las buenas razones que acepté ayudar a Menma fue precisamente para capturar al último Nefilim—**su sonrisa aumentó con descaro mientras que mi amigo seguía retorciéndose de dolor**—Yo me quedaré con el muchacho. En cuanto Menma terminé de matar a Naruto, tú, pequeña mortal, le pertenecerás de por vida…y tú, querida Shizune, me es penoso pero tendrás que morir—**Orochimaru desenvainó una espada y hablando casi para sí, llamó a otras personas y ciertamente, tres de ellos lo acompañaban.

Estaba asustada, con el miedo ahogándome e impidiendo que pensara. Shizune me jaló del brazo y juntas corrimos entre el bosque. Quería gritarle, quería volver y ayudar a Neji, a Naruto, pero no tenía cabeza para pensar en ayudarles sabiendo que yo estaba siendo cazada.

Oí los grandes saltos que esos tipos hacían, eran por naturaleza propia esas cualidades. Así corrimos, corrimos entre toda esa lluvia, no pudimos escapar mucho más a cuesta de que todo yacía cubierto de lodo; caímos y nos ensuciamos, pero eso no importaba, ahora ellos nos podían aniquilar y otra vez me dije: _«Todo esto es mi culpa, yo soy la causante. Si tan solo nunca hubiera ido a ese día, si tan solo nunca hubiera cruzado palabra con Menma, estoy segura que nada de esto hubiera pasado»._

Y ahora debía de abstenerme y admitir que este era mi Preludio de muerte, sin embargo, lo más doloroso era que mi hermana estaba involucrada, que ella correría la misma suerte que mis padres.

¡Todo por mi culpa!

¡No debía seguir viva y haciendo infeliz a otros!

Llevé mis manos con lodo a mi rostro, me estaba volviendo loca con tanto pensar y buscar una solución. Una que todos mis seres queridos no mueran, una que solo yo pagué ese precio. Sentí el cálido abrazo de mi hermana, estaba con la voz entrecortada, asustada como yo, pero me protegía, me cuidaba como cuando éramos niñas.

**—Todo…saldrá bien—**me susurró**—Prometí a nuestros padres que cuidaría de ti, Sakura.**

**—Moriremos…—**Le dije para aférrame a su pecho**—…ellos nos mataran, no dejaré que me lleven con vida, si mueres tú, yo me uno—**los tipos caminaron hacia nosotras, mostraban gracia en sus labios, pero menos la chica pelirroja que solo me fulminaba con sus rojizos ojos.

**—Ojala pueda ser como el abuelo—**oí a Shizune lamentarse, yo me aferré más a su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos. No quería morir así, pero mantener mis ojos cerrados me sucumbiría con un antídoto menos doloroso.

No pude saber bien. Solo oímos un gran choqué y rugidos. Abrí los ojos rápidamente, Shizune me seguía abrazando, pero también observaba la escena. Tres grandes lobos se aventaron contra los tres vampiros. Me quedé petrificada al comprobar el enorme tamaño de esas bestias, me quedé sorprendida por su fuerza en contra de esos asesinos y sobre todo, me sentí a salvo por su aparición.

**—¡Es mejor largarnos. Que Menma se encargué de estos pulgosos!—**rugió el tipo de cabellera naranja que se metió en el oscuro bosque. Pareció ser el líder ya que los dos restantes le siguieron.

Estaba a salvo, esos lobos los ahuyentaron…Pero…¡¿Qué le pasó a Naruto y a Neji?!. La cabeza me daba vueltas y el cuerpo me fallaba, tan solo pude oír el susurró de mi hermana, tan solo pude ver a esas bestias acercarse a mí…

**—**

******—**

**—**

_Siempre de niña supe que mi destino no era normal. De niña podía entender a los animales, podía sentir lo que les lastimaba, lo que les amenazaba y entonces pensé que me estaba volviendo loca o que era parte de mi mente infantil, pero todo fue más real cuando mi abuelo me habló sobre las leyendas que rigen en Konoha. Aunque un día, cuando todos estábamos juntos y felices, cuando reíamos sobre las anécdotas de mi padre, Orochimaru apareció. Con un noble gesto nos engañó, con sus palabras nos mintió. Una noche, cuando volví a casa después de clases, encontré muertos a mis padres, todo bañado de sangre. Pude creer que me quedé sola, pero no sé cómo, Shizune estaba con vida y desde ese día odie a esa criatura, desde ese día me convertí en un ser insensible, apagado y sin sentimientos alegres, solo hasta que conocí al ser que se convirtió en lo más primordial.  
Cuando Naruto apareció._

¡Naruto!

Pegué un chillido, estaba agitada. Todo estaba diferente, ¿solo fue un sueño? ¿Nada ocurrió? ¿Naruto y todos estaban con vida? Me levanté de la cama, busqué la lámpara, pero alguien más lo hizo.

**—¿Sakura?**—era la voz de mi hermana**—¿Estás bien?.**

**—Shizune—**la miré y luego la abracé como si fuera la única manera de creer que la tenía a mi lado**—Estas bien, creí que…**

**—…había muerto—**sus palabras rompieron mi creencia de que todo había sido un sueño, vi su mirada aun preocupada y seria, pero su reacción me dio entender su amargura, me soltó una bofetada**—¡Es imposible! ¡¿Por qué me hiciste esto?! ¡¿Qué clase de amigos tienes?! ¡Esto es tan…irreal!**

Creo que aún necesitaba desquitarse y estaba decidida a recibir otra bofetada. Shizune estaba en su derecho, yo había actuado mal y eso era lo justo. Pero ella se detuvo, bueno, alguien la detuvo.

**—Fue suficiente—**oí la voz de un hombre**—Shizune, basta por favor.**

El hombre me hacia familiar, pero no lo recordar totalmente. Después de ponerme ropa limpia y comer algo, una mujer muy hermosa llamada Konan nos llevó a la sala para platicar con el líder, aunque yo solo tenía mi mente y mi ser sumamente preocupado por mis amigos. Allí vi a tres muchachos y dos chicas, al hombre que me hacia familiar y claro, Konan.

**—Ya era de que despertara—**dijo con molestia una de las chicas.

**—Suficiente, Anko—**el hombre mandó silenciar y todos lo hicieron, me senté al lado de mi hermana**—Creo que no me recuerdas ¿cierto Sakura?—**yo negué y él solo sonrió**—Soy Jiraya, el amigo de tu abuelo y de tu madre, bueno, aunque siga con vida…**

**—Por favor, ya no me de detalles, solo quiero regresar al bosque—**le interrumpí y por supuesto no tenía más espacio en mi cabeza solo para mis dos amigos**—Necesito buscar a dos personas.**

**—Ja, que insolencia—**el muchacho de cabellera castaña solo mostró un poco de desagrado**—No sé que tanto mantienes tu unión con ese chupasangre.**

**—Kiba guarda silencio—**el otro joven le puso la mano en el hombro**—Recuerda que es humana, no es su culpa de caer en el juego de un…vampiro.**

**—Sakura, descuida. Neji Hyuga está ahora con nosotros. Konan logró extraerle todo el veneno—**Jiraya me sonrió, pero eso no calmó el porcentaje total de mi temor**—Estamos para ayudar a los humanos y a los Nefilims, en especial si es el único de su especie. Le debemos mucho.**

**—Pero…¿Naruto?**

**—Ese no es de nuestra incumbencia. ¿Habrás oído sobre las leyendas entre nuestra especie y las de él? Cariño, somos enemigos por naturaleza…**

Enemigos por naturaleza…Naruto, no era como ellos…Significaba…

**—¡No! ¡No!—**apreté los puños, estaba tan furiosa y dolida a la vez, ¿es que dejará que él muera?**—Ustedes solo se aferran a las estúpidas tradiciones, ¿acaso no fue Naruto un humano? ¿Acaso él decidió ser así? Ustedes no lo conocen y no saben lo mucho que sufre al saber que Menma quiere matar todo aquello que intente protegerme.**

**—¡Basta Sakura! ¡Piensa en ti y deja a esa cosa que muera en su naturaleza!—**la indiferente y molesta voz de mi hermana hizo que me contuviera en gritar**—Esto es suficiente, me estás volviendo loca con todo esto—**se levantó de su asiento para mirar a todos**—Hace un momento creí que todo esto es un sueño, que la existencia de seres mitológicos era cosa de locos, pero no, mira, allí tienes a los Licántropos, a esos vampiros que quisieron dañarnos y a un nefilim—**miró a Jiraya con un poco de molestia**—Dígame que hacer para borrarle las locuras de mi hermana.**

**—Shizune…—**el hombre optó por ponerse de pie, caminó en dirección del estante de libros para tomar uno, luego empezó a hojearlos**—…¿Sabes cómo llegamos hacia ustedes? ¿Sabes porque supimos que estaban corriendo peligro?—**mi hermana me miró y yo igual, no sabíamos que decía**—El collar que llevas puesto fue un presente que le hice a tu abuelo. Él sabía que yo era lo que vez, un licántropo, se lo di cuando los Senju optaron por irse del país. Le dije que no importa donde estemos o lo que nos separara, mientras él mantenga ese collar, yo estaría para protegerlo. Fuimos amigos, fui el protecto de tu Tsunade; cuidé de su familia tal y como se lo prometí antes de que muera. Ahora ves porque cuidamos de ustedes. Lo que en verdad quiere Menma es…**

**—…su sangre—**alguien interrumpió, todos fijamos nuestras miradas en él, en mi amigo Neji que estaba apoyado al lado de Konan.

**—¡Neji!—**fui hacia él para abrazarlo**—Neji ¿estás bien?**

**—Gracias a ella lo estoy—**me abrazó y yo también lo hice**—Pero dejemos eso para después, ahora debemos hablar sobre esta amenaza—**lo solté y él dio un paso adelante para estar más cerca a Jiraya**—Estoy completamente agradecido por la ayuda, Jiraya, pero le ruego un favor especial.**

**—Estamos para ayudar a los Nefilims. Debo mucho a tu padre.**

**—Le ruego que considere este pedido. Le ruego que me ayude a buscar a Naruto—**mi amigo solo aspiró con dolencia**—No es fácil sobrellevar las emociones de otros en especial sus dolores y más si es un amigo muy cercano.**

**—¿Cómo puedes ser amigo de un chupasangre?—**el tal Kiba dio un saltó para mirar con desacuerdo la petición de Neji**— Creí que los Nefilims tenían la misión de aniquilar con esas criaturas que solo asesinan a personas inocentes.**

**—Naruto no es como Menma. Naruto tiene el valor suficiente para controlarse, o si no miren…**—Neji apuntó hacia mí**—…ella aun sigue viva y sin una marca. Es la prueba suficiente de que él no es peligroso. Estuve en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, puedo sentir sus dolencias y felicidades, por eso me urge hallarlo…—**guardó silencio, su mirada se perdió en la nada.

**—Neji ¿Qué pasa? ¿Naruto está bien?—**le susurré mientras tomaba de su mano.

**—Jiraya, le suplico su ayuda...**

******—**

**—**

******—**

El líder de la manada nos dio amablemente la ayuda, Neji no me quiso decir lo que ocurría, no me quiso hablar sobre las condiciones de Naruto….¿Acaso estaba...muerto? No, imposible, Neji me lo hubiera dicho.  
Estaba encima de uno de los lobos, Kiba se ofreció llevarme aunque sus gruñidos me daban entender lo mal que le hacía hacer eso, pero él fue quien accedió ser mi transporte. Estábamos cruzando todo el bosque y cada paso que el pelicastaño daba hacia adelante, era como un golpe para mí.

Sé que es inoportuno pensar en lo peor, pero, eso era lo que sentía. Uno de los dos debía estar muerto o…los dos.

No, no más, no debía seguir pensando eso, sé que Naruto estaba vivo y que Menma había muerto en manos de mi Namikaze.

Sin embargo, todo me pareció una pesadilla. La lluvia había logrado ayudar al líquido rojizo recorrer por el camino en que nos dirigíamos y por la expresión de Kiba, eso era la sangre de un vampiro; más allá, donde mis ojos pudieron lograr alcanzar ver, detallé la silueta de alguien tirado en medio del bosque.

**—¡Aquí es!—**oí decir a Neji que había descendido del lomo de Kakashi. Yo también lo imité**—¡Sakura no vallas!**

Eso no fue necesariamente lo que esperaba oír. Yo corrí al imaginarme lo peor, pero lo peor era que podía ser una trampa y así fue. Un joven de la misma talla de Naruto se apareció frente a mí. Estaba vestido de prendas negras y llevaba una máscara de espiral en el rostro. Me quedé estática, sentí que el oxigeno se me iba; sin embargo, la piel fría de ese hombre me hizo volver a respirar.

**—Ay…Naruto y Menma disputando el mismo premio—**me susurró con delicadeza**—No puedo negarlo, ellos han elegido un humano muy apetitoso. Hueles bien, Sakura.**

**—¿Quién...eres?—**con voz entrecortada pude preguntarle mientras oía los rugidos de los lobos y los pasos de Neji.

**—Parece que los licántropos son ahora tus protectores…Mmmm…pobre de Naruto—**sus labios rozaron con los míos, eso me produjo un cosquilleo tétrico**—Pero no. Naruto es mucho más fuerte que su hermano…Lástima que no haya salido completo de esta batalla.**

**—¿Qué quieres? —**pregunté asustada.

**—Por el momento no lo sabrás. Pero te haré un favor**—sonrió como un niño divirtiéndose con lo que decía**—No. Tu mente es muy mundana para saberlo—**lo oí reírse**—Tres días y me lo llevaré. Disfruta de él por el momento.**

Sus palabras sonaban tan burlonas y penosas a la vez que era difícil saber si en verdad decía eso. Sin embargo, todo quedó aclarado cuando él se desvaneció para dejarme ver a la persona tirada…Lo que vi me llenó del peor dolor del mundo.

**—¡Naruto!—**chillé mientras corría hacia él. El rubio estaba sumamente herido**—¡Naruto! ¿Me oyes?...por favor dime algo... ¡Por favor!—**sentí las lagrimas salir con gran fuerza.

**—Déjame revisarlo—**Neji me tomó de los hombros para retirarme, pero yo me aferre a mi amor, a mi vida**—Sakura colabora—**su voz sonaba herida.

**—Neji…Naruto esta…muerto..¡El maldito de Menma lo mató!**

El Nefilim solo se puso de rodillas para colocar la cabeza de Naruto sobre sus piernas, vi que acariciaba el rostro del vampiro. Lo que pude notar fue las ligeras lágrimas de Neji, como si hubiera perdido algo importante. Eso me hizo llorar más, me tiré en el pecho de Naruto…Todo había acabado.

¿Por qué tuvo que hacer así? ¿Por qué siempre lo malo ganaba? ¿Por qué Naruto tuvo que terminar de esta manera?. Morir como un perro, como una inmundicia…y todo por mi culpa…¡Maldita sea mi destino! Sin Naruto, nada tenía sentido para mí, sin su existencia, nada podía tener equilibrio, porque era él mi punto centro, mi fuente gravitacional. Me había acostumbrado a su presencia a pesar de la gran diferencia de nuestra edad y existencia…Me había vuelto adicta a su ser y nunca pude devolverle los gestos tan nobles que me impartía, no pude ayudarle en esta batalla…  
Ahora pude entender, este si era mi preludio de muerte ya que sin Naruto ¿Quién podía detener a Menma? ¿Qué ser podía desafiarlo? Ni siquiera Neji podía ser capaz…Todo había acabado y por obra y gracia de mí. De Sakura Haruno…

* * *

_**Eso es todo por el momento...**_

_**Nos vemos**_


End file.
